A Werewolf and The Girl
by Aoi YU Hara
Summary: Di balik pohon besar itu dia selalu menatapku dengan mata berwarna merahnya. Dia menatapku seakan aku adalah mangsa berikutnya yang siap dimakan. Hanya saja dia menatapku saat malam saja. Takut? Tidak, aku tidak merasa takut aku malah selalu menunggunya. Menunggu malam hari karena saat malam tiba aku dapat melihatnya yang sedang melihatku. / Ch. 4 UP / Mind to review? DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Di balik pohon besar itu dia selalu menatapku dengan mata berwarna merahnya. Dia menatapku seakan aku adalah mangsa berikutnya yang siap dimakan. Hanya saja dia menatapku saat malam saja. Takut? Tidak, aku tidak merasa takut aku malah selalu menunggunya. Menunggu malam hari karena saat malam tiba aku dapat melihatnya yang sedang melihatku.

Dia. Di balik pohon itu setiap malam.

Dia yang kutunggu setiap harinya.

Dia—

.

.

.

—serigala berbulu hitam kebiruan dan bermata merah.

.

.

A Werewolf and The Girl

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-_sama_

Aoi present—

.

.

.

Sepasang _emerald_-ku menyisiri sekitar rumah yang akan ku tinggali nanti. Tidak ada rumah berdempetan seperti di Tokyo, tidak ada corong pabrik yang mengeluarkan asap polusi, yang ada hanya tanah luas bekas peternakan—itu yang ku dengar dari tetangga baru kami—di belakang rumah baru kami dan tentu rumah-rumah lainnya yang jarak dari setiap rumah cukup jauh.

Rumah baru yang dibeli Ibu dan Ayah di sebuah desa terpencil yang aku sendiri lupa apa namanya. Rumah itu bergaya kuno dan kalau aku boleh jujur rumah ini cukup mengerikan. Belum lagi tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang menempel di dinding. Aku tak tahu kenapa Ayah 'Kashi membeli rumah ini. Tidak ada rumah lain kah?

"Kau suka rumah ini, Saku?" Ku alihkan pandanganku dari rumah 'mengerikan' ke Ayahku yang berambut perak itu.

"Ya, lumayan," gumamku. "Ayah,"

"Hm?"

"Maaf ya karena aku Ayah harus bertugas di desa yang amat terpencil ini. Aku pasti sudah banyak merepotkanmu," kataku menyesal kepada pria yang telah menjadi Ayahku selama dua tahun ini.

Ayah hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya itu dan mengacak rambut _soft pink_-ku. Sebelum rambut sepunggungku berantakan karena ulahnya sudah ku tepis pelan tangannya. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, _dear. _Ini juga untuk kesembuhanmu, kan?"

"Hm." Aku menatap pria di sampingku ini. Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, Ayah tiriku sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dia menikahi Ibuku setelah kematian Ayah kandungku sebulan setelahnya. _Well_, sangat cepat bukan? Apa kami tak merasa berduka? Hahaha aku malah senang ketika Ayah kandungku mati—dan aku tak mau repot-repot memakai kata yang lebih halus dari ini—karena dengan kematiannya hidup Ibu dan aku lebih baik.

Aku masih ingat perlakuan kejamnya dengan menendang Ibu ketika Ibu meminta uang untuk pengobatanku. Memukulnya seakan Ibu adalah tempat pelampiasan kemarahannya. Jika saat itu aku tidak lemah karena penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhku ini pasti sudah kubalas pukul Ayah—tidak, dia tak pantas ku sebut Ayah—kandungku. Memaki-makinya karena telah melukai Ibu namun, sayang aku hanya tergolek lemas di tempat tidur melihat Ibu di pukuli orang itu.

Dan penderitaan Ibu berakhir sudah ketika aku mendengar kematian orang itu. Aku tertawa puas dalam hati, dia pasti sedang menangis di neraka sana. Aku puas. Amat puas mendengar dia mati. Sebulan kemudian seorang teman orang itu mendatangi kami dan mengajak Ibuku untuk menikah. Aku ingin tertawa tapi ternyata dia serius dengan perkataannya, aku hanya diam saja ketika Ibu ternyata menyetujui ajakan pernikahannya—kurasa Ibu terlalu haus akan kasih sayang sehingga menerima ajakan pria itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Yang paling tidak aku mengerti dari semua ini adalah dia yang kini telah jadi Ayahku berlaku seribu kali lebih baik dari orang itu—amat baik malah. Dia mengobatiku sehingga kini aku tak perlu terbaring terus di kasur dan anjuran seorang dokter untukku agar aku menghirup udara segar—yang tentu di Tokyo kau akan sulit menemukannya. Jadi Ayah memindahkan kami ke sebuah desa yang udaranya masih sangat bersih dari polusi udara maupun air. Dia pun pindah bertugas ke desa ini—dia seorang polisi.

Aku juga menyadari satu hal, Haruno—aah tidak—Hatake Sakura kini telah menganggapnya sebagai Ayah sepenuhnya.

"Hei, kenapa melamun? Ada yang sakit?" Ayah menyentuh dahiku yang tertutupi oleh poni rambutku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Ayah. Aku ingin melihat kamar baruku, bisa kan kita ke dalam?"

"Tentu, sayang. Ibumu bahkan sudah masuk sedari tadi."

"Benarkah? Dasar Ibu." Aku tersenyum tipis. Kurasa Ibu benar-benar sudah bahagia sekarang.

Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo."

Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan mengikuti langkahnya ke rumah baru kami.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, jendela kamar Sakura sulit ditutup." Ibu tampaknya berusaha menutup jendela kamarku yang ada di lantai dua. Ayah membantu Ibu yang tampak kesusahan namun hasilnya tetap nihil jendela itu tetap terbuka. Sulit sekali kah untuk menggesernya agar tertutup?

Aku mendekati mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Jendela kamarmu tampaknya mancet. Besok pagi Ayah akan perbaiki sekarang Sakura tidur di kamar bawah saja ya?" Ayah menawariku sembari membantu Ibuku yang memasang tirai untuk jendela.

Aku mendekati jendela itu, ku lihat tanah bekas peternakan yang amat luas itu. Disana juga tepat ada sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

_Kurasa akan menarik jika pagi hari ada segerombolan domba yang sedang dikejar seekor anjing di peternakan itu. _Aku membayangkannya namun terusik oleh gerakan-gerakan pada pagar bekas pembatas di peternakan itu. Tumpukan jerami tampak berjatuhan seperti ada yang sedang mencari sesuatu di bawah tumpukan itu.

"—kura, Sakura." Ayah menyentuh bahuku. "Bagaimana?"

"E-eh apa?" Aku beralih menatap Ayah dan Ibu yang kini menatapku.

"Kau hari ini tidur di kamar lain. Mau?"

"Tidak." Teriakku tiba-tiba. "Ma-maksudku aku lebih baik tidur disini saja. Tidak apa-apa, Ayah, Ibu. Malam ini udaranya juga tidak terlalu dingin." Entahlah apa yang membuatku ingin tidur disini mungkin karena keanehan di peternakan tadi.

"Kau yakin?" Ayah tampaknya mengkhawatirkanku.

"Iya, Ayah dan Ibu sebaiknya beristirahat saja. Aku baik-baik saja." Ibu mengusap rambutku dan kemudian mencium dahiku.

"Selamat malam, Nak." Ibu kemudian bergegas turun ke bawah sedangkan Ayah masih tetap berada disini. Aku memandang sedih pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu. Ibu selalu seperti itu sejak kematian orang itu, dia seakan… takut padaku. Padahal dulu dia akan memandangku lama kini untuk memandangku saja kurasa itu hal tersulit untuk Ibu. Apa karena mataku warisan dari orang itu sehingga Ibu melihat pantulan orang itu di mataku?

"Ibumu masih butuh waktu, 'Saki. Suatu hari dia pasti akan memandangmu lama seperti dulu." Aku menatap Ayah yang kini tersenyum padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah cukup senang Ibu merasa bahagia hidup bersamamu, Ayah. Bahagiakanlah dia dan aku pun akan merasa bahagia."

"Tentu, itu kan yang selama dua tahun ini kulakukan"

"Aa—benar."

"Sudah ya, tidurlah. Selamat malam, sayang." Dia mencium dahiku lalu turun ke bawah menyusul Ibu. Aku hanya menghela napas setelah kepergiannya.

Aku memang akan bahagia jika melihat Ibu bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku yang selalu merepotkannya selama hidupnya.

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa bekas peternakan itu mengganggu pikiranku. Aku menarik selimutku hingga menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur. Aargh! Ku dudukkan diriku dan melihat jendela yang sedikit terbuka itu, angin malam membuat tirai jendela itu bergoyang dan memantul-mantulkan bayangan yang—mengerikan.

Aku berniat untuk tidur lagi jika tidak ada suara aneh seperti geraman di luar. Aku—meskipun takut—memberanikan diri untuk berjalan ke jendela, di bawah sana terlihat bayangan yang seperti anjing sedang mengacak-acak tumpukan jerami. Aku ingin berteriak tapi suaraku tidak keluar. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika bayangan itu keluar dari tumpukan jerami aku membulatkan mata, itu bukan anjing atau hewan apapun itu, dia serigala namun, tidak mungkin kan ada serigala sebesar itu?

Aku menelan ludahku, jantungku berdebar amat kencang dan debaran jantungku tak berhenti meskipun hewan aneh itu sudah masuk ke hutan. Oh _God! _Dadaku terasa sakit, ini pasti karena hewan aneh itu, segera ku ambil obatku dan meminumnya. Berdoa agar jantungku berhenti berdebar kencang namun gagal jantungku terus berdebar hingga keesokan harinya ketika ku bangun tidur.

.

.

.

=TBC=

* * *

A/N : Fic MC yang per chapternya sekitar 1k-2k

Pendek tapi Aoi janji update-nya tidak akan lama-lama dan Aoi emang nekat, kenapa malah nambah fic MC lagi?! =,= Ide bersliweran di otak Aoi dan ini juga udah draft lama. Fic ini saya tidak menulis warning-nya karena saya kembalikan ke reader apa saja warning di fic ini. ^^

Ya sudahlah, _mind to review?_

.

.

_Sign,_

Aoi


	2. Chapter 2

Di balik pohon besar itu dia selalu menatapku dengan mata berwarna merahnya. Dia menatapku seakan aku adalah mangsa berikutnya yang siap dimakan. Hanya saja dia menatapku saat malam saja. Takut? Tidak, aku tidak merasa takut aku malah selalu menunggunya. Menunggu malam hari karena saat malam tiba aku dapat melihatnya yang sedang melihatku.

Dia. Di balik pohon itu setiap malam.

Dia yang kutunggu setiap harinya.

Dia—

.

.

.

—serigala berbulu hitam kebiruan dan bermata merah.

.

.

A Werewolf and The Girl

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-_sama_

Aoi present—

.

.

.

"Dia besar." Aku menatap Ayah dan kedua tetanggaku. Kini aku sedang menceritakan tentang hewan yang ku lihat semalam. "Di-dia seperti serigala tapi ukurannya jauh lebih besar."

Aku meremas ujung kaos yang ku kenakan. "Dia menakutkan," lanjutku.

"Mungkin itu hanya ilusimu, Nak. Desa kita kan dekat hutan jadi kadang memang ada hewan ke lingkungan desa tapi mereka tidak liar. Dan lagi tidak pernah ada serigala apalagi serigala yang kau maksudkan itu, Nak." Salah seorang tetangga baruku yang bernama Teuchi berbicara. "Aku sering ke hutan untuk menangkap rusa, di hutan aku tak pernah melihat serigala," lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi yang ku ceritakan benar!" Aku berteriak. Ayah yang berada di sampingku menenangkanku. "Dia sedang mencari sesuatu di tumpukan jerami—ah! Bagaimana kalau kita ke peternakan saja?"

Kakashi menyentuh kepalaku dan mengelusnya sayang. "Sudah ya, sayang. Kau tahu karena pembicaraan ini tekanan darahmu menjadi naik. Dokter yang mengecekmu tadi bilang kau harus berpikir tenang untuk sementara, relaks oke?"

"Tapi Ayah—"

"Sudahlah." Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Paman Teuchi dan satu lagi yang tak ku tau namanya—seorang nenek tua. "Terimakasih sudah bersedia datang, Teuchi—_san, _Chiyo-_san._"

"Kita kan tetangga baru," kata nenek tua yang sekarang ku ketahui namanya. Nenek Chiyo beralih menatapku. "Sakura ternyata jauh lebih cantik kalau dilihat dari dekat. Aku punya seorang cucu yang sebaya dengan dirimu. Sekali-kali mampirlah nanti ku perkenalkan." Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Pak Polisi kami pulang dulu," ucap Paman Teuchi sambil menyalami Ayah diikuti Nenek Chiyo.

"Jangan lupa mampir ya, Sakura." Nenek Chiyo berkata lagi.

"Saya usahakan, Nek." Aku ber-_ojigi _ke dua tetangga baruku itu. Setelah mereka pergi aku mendengar Ayah berjalan ke dapur, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ayah akan bertugas?" Aku duduk di salah satu kursi disana, menopang daguku di meja.

Ayah mengangguk sambil meletakkan botol air minum ke lemari es lagi. "Ayah harus melapor ke atasan, Nak. Dan Ibumu akan pulang sekitar 2 jam lagi."

"Memangnya Ibu kemana, Yah? Setelah aku diperiksa tadi pagi dia langsung bergegas keluar rumah."

"Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari Kamis?"

Ayah menggeleng pelan. "Sekarang itu hari kematian Ayahmu, Nak. Kau lupa?"

Oh yeah! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hari se_penting _ini sih? Ya, memang Ibu di hari kematian Ayah selalu pergi—entah kemana. Setiap ku tanya Ibu hanya mengatakan 'hanya mencari angin'. Bercanda! Kenapa mencari anginnya saat orang itu mati sih? Tapi ya sudahlah _toh _Ibu juga tetap baik-baik saja maka aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Ayah pergi dulu, 'Saku. Jangan lupa makan obatmu." Ayah mengacak-acak rambutku sebelum mencium dahiku dan beranjak pergi dari rumah.

Hah. Sendirian. Aku berniat untuk ke kamar tapi ku urungkan ketika melihat bekas peternakan itu dari jendela dapur. Tidak ada salahnya kan melihat-lihat?

Sebelum ke peternakan itu aku bergegas naik ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket dan syal kemudian memakainya. Tak lebih dari satu menit aku sudah berada di bagian belakang rumahku, jendela kamarku yang tertutup—sudah di perbaiki Ayah—pun terlihat dari sini. Aku beralih menatap ke depan, pohon besar disana tampaknya menggodaku untuk tidur di bawah pohon itu, pasti menyenangkan. Pohon itu juga tidak jauh dari rumahku jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku terkekeh pelan dan yang ku lupakan adalah niat awalku untuk datang ke seni.

Sesampainya di pohon itu aku bergegas duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhku di batang pohon yang sangat besar ini. Kira-kira berapa umurnya ya? Ku eratkan syal yang melingkar di leherku dan ku naikkan hingga menutupi setengah dari wajahku. Ku tutup mataku dan bersiap pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Kata dokter ternyata benar, udara di desa itu amat menyejukkan untuk jantungku yang lemah ini dan membuatku tidur tak lama kemudian.

Dalam mimpiku aku berada di sebuah hutan, disana aku melihat sekitar lima serigala yang ku lihat semalam, tapi aku tidak merasa takut aku malah berani untuk mendekati mereka terutama serigala berbulu hitam kebiruan itu. Aku tersenyum pada serigala itu dan dia membalasnya dengan menampakkan gigi-giginya yang runcing. Aku memeluknya dan mencium kepalanya tanpa rasa takut.

Aku tersentak, kubuka mataku perlahan dan ku lihat daun-daun berwarna hijau di atasku. Ah—aku ingat ternyata aku tertidur disini, pantas saja aku merasa dingin. Ku coba berdiri—eh kok aku berbaring perasaan tadi aku bersandar dan aku lebih kebingungan ketika melihat setumpuk daun menjadi bantalanku.

Tidak mungkin kan aku menumpuk daun itu sendiri dan membaringkan diriku sendiri saat aku tidur itu mustahil. Aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Ibu pasti mengkhawatirkanku jika aku tak di rumah.

Aku segera berlari ke rumah tanpa menyadari sudut bibirku yang mengeluarkan setitik darah.

.

.

.

Di rumah ternyata masih kosong, aku melihat jam yang berada dinding, baru pukul 12 siang, berarti aku tidur sekitar satu jam lebih. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa, melipat kedua kakiku ke atas. Terus seperti itu hingga pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Ibu yang membawa beberapa kantong plastic. Aku segera membantunya.

"Itu buku-buku pelajaran dan baju untukmu. Kau pasti bosan disini jadi Ibu juga membelikanmu ini," ucap Ibu sambil mengambil suatu bungkusan dari tasnya. Bungkusan berbentuk persegi panjang. "Itu buku kosong dan Ibu ingin kau menuliskan semua isi hatimu disitu. Ehm… Ibu mandi dulu."

Aku hanya diam saja menatap sekantong plastic besar di tangan kiriku dan sebuah bungkusan persegi empat panjang di tangan kananku. Ibu ternyata masih baik padaku. Ya dan dia memang selalu baik padaku.

Malam harinya saat kami berada di meja makan, Ayah bercerita banyak tentang orang-orang di desa ini. Aku hampir tertawa ketika mendengar kenyataan kalau Nenek Chiyo yang tadi siang datang kemari ingin menjodohkanku dengan cucunya yang bernama Sasori—kata Ayah.

"Tapi 'Saku, cucunya cukup tampan lho. Mungkin dia pemuda yang tepat untukmu." Ayah berucap sambil memasang pose 'aku juga setuju'.

"Kau bercanda Ayah." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup di dunia ini belum pernah aku mengenal seorang pemuda, jangankan pemuda, temanpun aku tak pernah punya.

"Aku selesai, aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam." Aku mencium pipi Ayah dan Ibu kemudian pergi ke atas—ke kamarku berada.

Sebelum merebahkan diri di kasur aku sempatkan untuk melihat keluar jendela entah kenapa seperti ada yang menarikku untuk mendekat, melihat keluar. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan kecewa menyelimuti hatiku ketika tidak melihat apapun disana, apa benar kata Paman Teuchi, itu hanya ilusi?

Kutarik tirai menutupi jendela kamarku. Ku rebahkan diriku di kasur, memandnag langit-langit kamar dengan saksama, pikiranku entah kenapa beralih mengingat serigala itu. Seperti ada suatu perasaan rindu di dalam hatiku. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi dan itu berarti aku harus menunggu malam berikutnya karena aku menyangsikan dia akan datang saat siang hari.

.

.

.

Dia. Serigala itu tidak datang lagi selama seminggu ini dari hari terakhirnya ku melihatnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan seperti ditusuk dalam hatiku, aku juga merasa hampa. Kemana selama ini serigala itu? Setiap malam aku selalu menunggunya di jendela untuk dapat melihatnya namun itu percuma. Ku putuskan untuk menyerah, aku tak akan menunggunya kembali, mungkin benar itu hanya ilusi.

Tidak seperti hari-hari kemarin kini aku berjalan-jalan di desa, menapaki tanah-tanah yang masih belum teracuni oleh bahaya apapun. Hidup di desa memang menyenangkan belum lagi orang-orang disini ramah. Omong-omong baru dua rumah yang ku lihat sejak aku pergi jalan-jalan. Aku memberhentikan jalanku ketika melihat sebuah sepeda menyandar di pohon. Ada sebuah sepeda berarti ada orang kan? Aku beralih menatap bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Pergi ke sana mungkin tidak ada salahnya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit aku sampai di puncak bukit, wah keren sekali saat aku melihat desa dari bukit ini. Indah. Apalagi sungai itu, keren!

"Waah, _sugoi_! Cantik sekali." Aku berteriak kesenangan.

"Argh! Siapa sih yang ganggu tidurku?" Aku menegang ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara orang lain disini, berarti aku tidak sendiri.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku dan menatap seorang pemuda memakai seragam dengan jas yang tersampir di bahunya. DIa menatapku selidik.

"Aa—maaf!" Aku ber-_ojigi _ke arahnya. "Aku mengganggu ya?"

"Hn." Dia mendekat ke arahku dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. "Kau siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di desa ini?"

"Salam kenal, aku warga baru disini."

"Oh yang rumahnya dekat peternakan itu ya?" Dia menarikku untuk duduk, aku tersentak kaget. "Maaf, aku lelah dan mengantuk."

"Uhm—tidak apa." Aku menatap pemuda di sampingku ini, rambut merahnya lucu. "Si-siapa namamu?"

"Sasori," jawabnya cepat.

"Sasori?" Aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Kau cucu Nenek Chiyo, kan?"

"Kau tahu?" Dia menarik salah satu alisnya.

"Ya dari seseorang."

"Kau?"

"Hm?"

"Namamu?"

"Uhm—oh ya Sakura. Salam kenal, Sasori."

Dan dialah teman baru dan pertamaku.

.

.

.

Sasori adalah pemuda yang menyenangkan dan tidak pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini, mungkin karena dia adalah teman pertamaku jadi ada suatu perasaan yang menyelimutiku ketika bersamanya. Sepulangnya ke rumah dengan di bonceng oleh Sasori aku tak berhenti tersenyum dan di rumah, Ayah—yang pulang cepat menatapku penuh selidik.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu, Sakura?" tanya Ayah sembari menyeruput kopinya.

"Aku sedang bahagia, Ayah. Aku sudah punya teman!: Ayah terlihat tersenyum dan mengelus puncak rambutku. "Dan kau tebak! Dia adalah Sasori, Yah!"

"Eh? Cucu Nenek Chiyo?"

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Tadi dia sedang bolos dan tiduran di bukit, aku bertemu dengannya disana. Ya ampun dia sangat lucu, Ayah. Dan yang paling menarik dia itu suka boneka. Pemuda apaan sih yang suka boneka?! Hahaha…"

Ayah tersenyum tulus kepadaku. "Kau senang, Sakura?"

"Tentu."

"Ayah juga senang kalau kau senang."

"Terimakasih Ayah." Aku memeluk Ayah erat. Aa—senangnya punya Ayah seperti Kakashi, dia baik sekali dan tampan.

"Nah, anak Ayah sekarang mandi. Kau bau."

"Hehehe… Aku mandi dulu, Yah." Aku berlari ke atas menuju kamarku. Aku bahagia sekali. Dan kebahagiaanku membuatku melupakan semua hal tentang serigala itu—sejenak.

=TBC=

* * *

A/N : Update kilat, karena takut kuotanya habis sebelum update kekeke~

Special thanks to **Guest ; hanazono yuri ; naluna osh**

_Sign,_

Aoi


	3. Chapter 3

Di balik pohon besar itu dia selalu menatapku dengan mata berwarna merahnya. Dia menatapku seakan aku adalah mangsa berikutnya yang siap dimakan. Hanya saja dia menatapku saat malam saja. Takut? Tidak, aku tidak merasa takut aku malah selalu menunggunya. Menunggu malam hari karena saat malam tiba aku dapat melihatnya yang sedang melihatku.

Dia. Di balik pohon itu setiap malam.

Dia yang kutunggu setiap harinya.

Dia—

.

.

.

—serigala berbulu hitam kebiruan dan bermata merah.

.

.

A Werewolf and The Girl

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-_sama_

Aoi present—

.

.

.

Malamnya setelah belajar selama beberapa jam aku bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi niatku kuurungkan ketika mendengar suara geraman dari bawah dan itu dari arah belakang rumah. Ah! Aku teringat kembali tentang serigala itu, segera ku tarik tiraiku membuka dan ku geser jendelaku membuka. Disana. Di bawah pohon besar itu aku melihar seekor serigala raksasa yang sedang melihat ke arahku. Kini bisa ku lihat seluruh dirinya, bulunya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan dan matanya yang seakan menghipnotisku—merah.

"Indah." Aku tetap pada posisi yang sama dan serigala itu juga tetap pada posisi yang sama. Aku tak ingat berapa lama kami berada di posisi ini hingga serigala itu berbalik dan berlari menuju hutan. Ku pandang serigala itu yang pergi ke hutan. "Sampai jumpa, serigala."

Dan aku masih dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa saat meskipun serigala itu telah pergi. Hei, Tuan Serigala bisakah aku tahu namamu dan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku bangun dengan perasaan segar bugar. Aku senang sekali! Dengan riang aku mandi, setelah berpakaian aku turun ke bawah, menyapa Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah duduk di meja makan dengan nyaman.

"_Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san._" Aku duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Ibu.

"K-kau bahagia sekali pagi ini, Nak." Tanganku yang sedang mengolesi mentega terhenti ketika ku mendengar suara Ibu berbicara padaku di sarapan pagi. "Ada apa?"

Aku menoleh ke Ayah yang hanaya tersenyum misterius. "Uhm—itu rahasia," ucapku sembari menggigit roti isi selai kacang. Humm enak.

"Ya sudah habiskan rotinya, bukankah kau punya janji dengan Sasori?"

UHUK! Aku tersedak roti yang sedang ku makan. "I-Ibu tahu darimana?"

"Dari Chiyo-_san, _dia bilang Sasori tak mau masuk sekolah hari ini karena akan mengajak seorang warga baru berkeliling," cerita Ibu kepadaku.

"Ya begitulah." Aku segera minum untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

"Anak Ayah sudah besar, ya?" kata Ayah jahil.

"Akh! AYAH!"

Dan hari bahagiaku terus berlanjut hingga hari ini. Dewa keberuntungan atu apapun itu terimakasih sudah datang ke hari-hari sepiku ini.

Selesai makan aku naik ke atas—ke kamar, sekali lagi melakukan rutinitas yaitu melihat bekas peternakan dari jendela meskipun aku tahu dia tidak akan datang saat siang hari.

_Diary, sejak kemarin aku bahagia karena telah menemukan seorang sahabat. Dia pemuda yang baik, aku menyukainya… Dan aku juga melihat hewan aneh di bekas peternakan di belakang rumahku, dia serigala berbulu hitam kebiruan dengan matanya yang semerah darah. Ya, meskipun aku sangsi kalau dia adalah serigala biasa. Dia sangat besaaar! Dan sekali lagi aku menyukai serigala itu. Aku juga akan menunggu malam tiba karena saat malam tiba aku yakin dia akan ada di tempatnya lagi._

Kututup buku yang diberi oleh Ibu, jika diingat-ingat ini adalah tulisan pertamaku. Uhm—aku tidak terlalu suka menulis tapi karena kadar kebahagiaanku yang sedang berlebih ini ketidak-sukaanku membuat sirna sejenak.

.

.

.

"Kita akan ke hutan?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan diriku tentang perkataannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hm, ya. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Sasori tampak sudah siap di belakang kemudi sepedanya. "Ayo naik."

"Ba-baiklah." Ku eratkan syal yang melilit leherku dan juga mengeratkan jaket yang ku kenakan. Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup untuk pergi ke hutan. Hutan adalah tempatnya dan aku sadar kalau aku menginginkan bertemu dengannya.

Setelah aku yang berada di boncengan Sasori menyusuri tanah di desa yang sudah di aspal. Baru aku sadar beberapa saat kemudian ketika melihat Sasori meneteskan keringat yang sangat banyak bahwa kami sudah sangat lama menyusuri jalan setapak ini. Pasti dia lelah ya?

"Sasori, beristirahat dulu, bagaimana?"

"Aa—ide bagus, Sakura." Sasori menepikan sepedanya di dekat pohon besar yang cukup rindang. Kami duduk di bawah pohon itu. Hah, menyegarkan sekali, Hmm… Melihat pohon ini aku jadi ingat serigala semalam. Oh, entah kenapa aku jadi menyukai hewan bernama serigala itu

"Sasori-_san._" Ku panggil dirinya yang sedang memejamkan mata. "Apakah di hutan ada serigala?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia tampak membuka matanya dan menatapku. "Hmm. Ada."

"Eh ada?" ulangku terkejut.

"Hmm ya tapi yang ku dengar sih di hutan, serigala itu bukan serigala biasa."

"Eh apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya ini cerita lama dan tak boleh ku ceritakan. Tapi kurasa tak masalh menceritakannya padamu, Sakura." Sasori menghisap oksigen di sekitarnya bersiap bercerita padaku. "Dulu, di desa ini terdapat banyak sekali serigala tapi sebuah keluarga terkena kutukan atau apalah namanya yang membuat dirinya bisa berubah menjadi serigala. Kami yang tak mau terusik oleh mereka pun membuat perjanjian mereka tak akan mengganggu warga desa dan kami akan merahasiakan keberadaan mereka. Tapi salah satu _werewolf—_manusia serigala mengamuk dan membunuh satu keluarga. Akhirnya kami mengusir mereka pergi dan mereka menetap di hutan Selesai."

"Aku benar-benar terkejut!"

"Oh, tentu. Mana mungkin sih aku tak terkejut dengan cerita karanganku."

"Eh, ap-apa?!" Aku melotot padanya.

"Itu hanya bohongan, Sakura. Hahaha… Kau serius sekali menanggapinya." Sementara Sasori tertawa karena sukses mengerjaiku aku pun terdiam, merenung memikirkan perkataannya, benarkah yang diceritakan Sasori itu bohong, kenapa aku merasa itu benar?

"Hei, Sakura kau tak apa-apa?" Sasori menyentuh bahuku. Aku akan mengatakan 'baik-baik saja' namun dadaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak ini membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

"Uhuk." Dan aku tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, penyakitku kambuh. "Uhuk."

"Sakura!" Sebelum kesadaranku hilang, aku masih merasakan tubuhku yang diangkat dan setelah itu aku hanya melihat kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

_Ini hutan. Aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa banyak kabut? Dan kakiku terus melangkah lebih dalam memasuki hutan berkabut ini. Hanya aku sendiri ah—tidak, ternyata aku tidak sendiri, disana, di dekat pohon, aku melihat seekor serigala besar yang tampaknya sedang menungguku. Aku ingin berlari kesana namun kakiku tak mau menurutiku. Oh, sial! Setelah itu aku melihat serigala bermata merah itu berjalan ke arahku dan berhenti lima meter dariku. Aku ingin menerjangnya, memeluk dirinya yang memiliki bulu selembut sutra. Hei, Tuan Serigala, kenapa kau diam saja dan tak mendekatiku?_

_Lama dalam posisi seperti itu, aku melihat serigala itu menundukkan kepalanya, secara ajaib bulu-bulu di tubuhnya kian menipis, kaki-kaki serigalanya mengecil dan menampakkan sepasang tangan dan kaki manusia yang berwarna putih pucat. Dan mata merahnya tergantikan oleh sepasang mata berwarna hitam yang membuatku terhipnotis di dalamnya._

_Aku tidak terkejut ataupun takut aku malah bahagia melihatnya. Aku tidak mengenal perasaan asing yang sedang menyelimuti hatiku ini namun aku bahagia. Aku ingin sekali mendekat dan melihat wajahnya lebih jelas namun kabut menutupi pandanganku tapi aku tahu pasti, dia sedang tersenyum ke arahku._

_Hei, Tuan Serigala. Kau tahu, kau itu sangat tampan._

.

.

.

.

Mataku terasa berat, aku ingin segera membuka mataku tapi seperti ada lem yang membuatku sulit sekali membuka mataku. Oh sialan! Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya aku bisa membuka kedua mataku, cahaya yang terang membuatku harus mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali untuk membiasakan diri. Samar-samar aku melihat wajah Ayah dan Ibu juga seorang dokter berambut perak—sama seperti milik Ayah—ah! dr. Kabuto. Wajah Ayah terlihat tenang seperti biasa namun matanya tersirat kekhawatiran, oh Ayah terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku dan wajah Ibu terlihat bekas-bekas air mata di pipinya. Oh Ibu, apakah kau baru menangis?

"Anakku, kau sudah bangun? Ibu khawatir sekali padamu, Nak." Ibu langsung memelukku setelah kubuka mataku. Aku hanya diam sembari mengusap rambut Ibu yang sebahu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Err—aku sudah pingsan berapa lama?" Setelah Ibu sedikit tenang aku berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi sebelum aku pingsan. Astaga! Sasori, bagaimana dengannya?

"Kau pingsan selama 12 jam, Nak. Ibumu sangat khawatir saat kau digendong oleh Sasori kesini. Kau merasa baikan?" Ayah membelai wajahku.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sakura?" dr. Kabuto dengan catatan di tangan menanyaiku.

"Aku lebih baik dari kemarin tentunya, Dok. Hanya aku merasa lapar." Dan tawa langsung pecah di kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menikmati hari-hariku di desa ini. Sangat tentram—kau tahu?

.

.

.

.

Malamnya—atau pagi hari setelah dr. Kabuto pulang aku terdiam di kamar seorang diri. Sekarang pukul 3 dini hari dan aku tahu, aku terlambat untuk melihatnya—melihat serigala itu. Oh aku sedih sekali. Padahal kesempatanku hanya di malam hari dan aku tahu serigala itu hanya bisa kesini saat malam hari. Aku termenung sejenak sebelum mataku terasa berat dan aku tertidur masuk ke alam mimpi—mimpi yang hampir sama dengan yang akhir-akhir ini ku dapatkan. Mimpi tentang aku dan serigala itu.

Hari-hari berikutnya ku lewati dengan amat biasa, akibat sakitku yang kambuh beberapa hari yang lalu aku dilarang untuk keluar dari rumah. Benar-benar serasa di penjara! Untunglah Sasori sesekali ke rumah di sore hari untuk menemuiku dan tanpa sadar kami sudah menjadi sahabat dekat. Mungkin karena umur kami sebaya dan di desa orang-orang seumuran kami bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Sebenarnya hari-hariku setelah kambuh dari sakit tak terlalu biasa juga, karena malamnya aku tak pernah melewatkan untuk melihat Tuan Serigala—begitu ku panggil, dia selalu disana melihatku dan aku selalu berada disini melihatnya. Serigala itu tampaknya tak pernah bosan untuk mengawasiku dan aku juga tak pernah bosan untuk melihatnya, setiap malam.

Dan hal ini—tentang serigala itu terus menjadi rahasia kecilku di desa ini. Aku dan Tuan Serigala, ini hanya menjadi rahasia kita berdua kan?

Seperti hari ini keltika langit sudah menampakkan warna sorenya, aku sudah tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat malam, tentu kalian sudah menebak apa yang ingin kulakukan. Melihat Tuan Serigala kembali—malam ini.

Selesai makan malam, aku bergegas naik ke kamar, mengunci pintu dan membuka tirai jendela. Dan dia sudah disana, menatapku yang berada di balik dinding rumah ini. Tampaknya malam ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang aku berdiri di sisi jendela.

Sekitar jam 10 malam, aku masih setia melihatnya, apa aku tak bosan melihatnya? Tidak, aku juga tak tahu kenapa tapi ketika ku melihat Tuan Serigala seperti ada benang yang kasat mata di antara aku dan dia. Tanpa ku sadari aku sudah tertarik ke dalam pesona keindahan yang terpancar dari bulu berwarna hitam kebiruannya, mata merah yang memancarkan ketajaman sekaligus kehangatan.

"Tuan Serigala, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu. Bisakah?" Hanya sebuah gumaman tak berarti akan keputus asaanku yang selalu melihatnya dari jauh. Dan yang tak ku duga kepala Tuan Serigala terangkat dan mengangguk. Demi—apa! Aku tak salah lihat kan? Aku melebarkan senyumku, dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari membuka kunci pintuku dan berjalan dengan hati-hati ke pintu belakang agar tidak membangunkan Ayah dan Ibu, setelah membuka pintu belakang aku segera keluar dan berlari menuju ke pohon besar, disana Tuan Serigala masih menungguku, melihatku yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan ekor matanya.

"Tuan Serigalaaa….!" Aku meloncat memeluk serigala itu, tidak ada rasa takut yang hanya ada rasa senang dan bahagia dapat melihatnya. "Tuan Serigala terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku bertemu denganmu! Aku bahagia sekali!"

Serigala bermata merah itu menatapku. Aku duduk di sebelahnya yang sedang duduk menekuk kakinya. "Tuan, aku ingin bercerita banyak hal denganmu. Kau tahu aku sangat sangat penasaran akan dirimu." Aku berhenti sejenak, menyenderkan kepalaku ke perpotongan lehernya yang besar. "Tapi malam ini aku ngantuk sekali oh padahal tadi aku belum merasa kantuk."

"Tuan Serigala, bisakah, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" Aku mendekatkan diriku pada serigala ini, mataku benar-benar lelah. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Tuan Serigala." Dan aku tertidur nyaman di dekatnya. Memeluk tubuh besarnya dengan nyaman.

Malam ini aku tak tahu ketika tubuh serigala di sampingku 'mengecil', bulu-bulunya menghilang entah kemana digantikan dengan tubuh seorang pria yang tidak memakai atasan, sepasang mata berwarna merah digantikan menjadi warna hitam kelam yang menatap wajah damaiku ketika tidur. Sepasang tangan putih pucatnya menggendongku dengan _bridal-style _dan membawaku ke arah rumahku.

Dalam alam bawah sadarku aku merasa sedang digendong seorang pangeran berkuda putih, kenyatannya aku memang sedang digendong seorang pangeran hanya saja tanpa seekor kuda berwarna putih.

=TBC=

* * *

_Fic _ini memang terinspirasi oleh K-Movie A Werewolf Boy tapi yang saya ambil hanya tentang seorang gadis yang sakit dan pindah ke sebuah desa lalu bertemu werewolf. Dan werewolf di fic saya seperti werewolf di movie Twilight Saga, bayangkan saja Jacob Black dengan bentuk serigalanya hanya saja dengan bulu hitam kebiruan dan mata merah. Sekian. =D

Thanks for reviewer : **Nohara Rin **&** Tohko Ohmiya**

.

.

.

_Sign,_

Aoi


	4. Chapter 4

Di balik pohon besar itu dia selalu menatapku dengan mata berwarna merahnya. Dia menatapku seakan aku adalah mangsa berikutnya yang siap dimakan. Hanya saja dia menatapku saat malam saja. Takut? Tidak, aku tidak merasa takut aku malah selalu menunggunya. Menunggu malam hari karena saat malam tiba aku dapat melihatnya yang sedang melihatku.

Dia. Di balik pohon itu setiap malam.

Dia yang kutunggu setiap harinya.

Dia—

.

.

.

—serigala berbulu hitam kebiruan dan bermata merah.

.

.

A Werewolf and The Girl

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-_sama_

Aoi present—

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun di kamar, aku membelalak kaget. Kenapa aku bisa sampai ke kamar? Bukankah tadi malam aku berada di bawah pohon bersama Tuan Serigala? Jangan-jangan itu mimpi?! Karena aku juga merasakan aku sedang digendong oleh seseorang. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan ucapan Sasori tempo hari. Dia pernah menceritakanku tentang manusia berwujud serigala atau _werewolf, _meskipun Sasori mengatakan dia hanya bergurau tapi dalam hatiku itu benar dan buktinya serigala yang selalu ku lihat tiap malam.

"Tuan Serigala, apa kau juga manusia?" Aku bergumam sendiri, menatap langit-langit kamar. Ah apapun kau aku akan tetap menyukaimu, ucapku dalam hati.

Aku bangun dari kasur dan setelah melakukan ritual pagi seperti biasa, aku turun dari kamar. Di bawah Ayah duduk di salah satu bangku meja makan sambil membaca Koran—dan sudah memakai seragam kerjanya sedangkan Ibu kurasa masih di dapur—menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi, Ayah," sapaku kemudian duduk di hadapannya.

Ayah mendongak dan tersenyum padaku. Ia menurunkan korannya, "Pagi, Saku-_chan_."

"Ayah! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Menjijikkan," ucapku sambal mencibir kearah Ayah.

"Hahaha, maaf maaf." Ayah membaca lagi korannya sedang aku menuangkan susu ke gelas.

"Yah," panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Ayah," panggilku lagi.

"Apa?" jawab Ayah lagi tanpa melihatku.

Oh, Ayah menyebalkan.

"Lihat aku dong! Aku kan lagi mau bicara sama Ayah," kataku sebal.

Ayah tampak menurunkan korannya. "Baiklah." Pria berumur 35 tahun—lebih muda 5 tahun dari Ibu—itu menatap ke _emerald-_ku. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ayah, kau tahu. Err—itu…" Argh! Kenapa aku menjadi terbata-bata gini, _sih _ngomongnya?

"Apa sayang?"

"_E-etto, _aku merasa sikap Ibu berbeda akhir-akhir ini," kataku pelan—takut didengar Ibu.

"Lalu?

"Ya, aku cuma ingin tahu, apa Ayah tahu kenapa Ibu akhir-akhir ini berbeda sikapnya?"

"Kenapa, ya? Menurutmu kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ayah balik.

"Mungkin—mungkin kepala Ibu terbentur sesuatu?" Ayah menatapku tajam setelah mendengar jawabanku. "Oh, Ayah! Aku cuma bercanda! Ayah juga main rahasia-rahasiaan gitu!"

"Lho, siapa yang main rahasia-rahasiaan?"

"Ya, Ayah! Dari sikap Ayah, aku tahu Ayah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Dan kalian tahu jawaban Ayah? Ayah tertawa! Oh _God! _Ayah Kakashi memang menyebalkan. Nggak sadar apa dia sudah tua masih bersikap seperti anak muda gitu! Dan tentu aku tidak menyuarakan isi pikiranku ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ayah berdeham. Ia melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Bukankah Ibumu akhir-akhir ini sering tidak ada di rumah?" Aku mengangguk. " Nah, itu rahasianya, Ibumu atas keinginannya sendiri—dan keinginanku—menginginkan pergi ke rumah sakit—" Ayah mengangkat tangannya ketika melihatku akan mengatakan sesuatu. "—untuk berkonsultasi."

"Ke-kenapa Ibu ke rumah sakit? Ibu tidak sakit apa-apa kan, Yah?" Aku bertanya kaget dan khawatir.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Ibumu secara fisik tidak apa-apa tapi batinnya—kau tahu kan?—terguncang karena kematian Ayahmu. Ibumu pergi ke psikiater untuk membuatnya tak terbayang-bayang lagi oleh Ayahmu. Karena itu sikapnya sedikit berbeda denganmu," cerita Ayah.

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi—eum Ibu akan segera bersikap biasa padaku lagi kan, Yah?"

"Kita lihat saja."

Dan pagi itu aku tak berhenti tersenyum. Oh Ibu, aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Dan Ayah—kau juga.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini memang jadi salah satu hari membahagiakanku di desa Konoha—sekarang aku sudah ingat namanya, terimakasih Sasori yang telah mengingatkan—ini. Oh ya membicarakan Sasori aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, ia terakhir kesini beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa dia sedang sibuk sekarang? Ah! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan ngobrol banyak hal tentang desa ini tapi hukuman masih berlangsung—tidak boleh keluar rumah. Yeah, aku harus sabar.

"Sakura," panggil Ibu dari bawah. Aku segera turun ke bawah dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Disana Ibu tak sendiri—ada pria lain duduk di hadapan Ibu. Rambut hitamnya panjang, diikat dan matanya hitam. Ah, kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya ya?

"Ibu." Aku mendekati Ibu dan duduk di sampingnya—kutatap pria di hadapan kami ini. Aduh, aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya atau dia mirip seseorang tapi aku lupa. Astaga, benar-benar otakku ini.

"Sakura," panggil Ibu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh iya?"

"Ini Uchiha Itachi, guru baru untukmu."

"E-eh guru apa?" Aku menatap bergantian Ibu dan pria di hadapan kami ini.

"Guru barumu, Nn. Hatake Sakura. Uchiha Itachi." Gantian pria bernama Itachi itu yang bicara. Aku menatapnya—tunggu siapa tadi namanya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Aa—Sakura saja, Uchiha-_san._"

"_Sensei, _Sakura. Dia gurumu," ucap Ibu membenarkan.

Oh baiklah, baiklah. "Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, Uchiha-_sensei._"

"Ya, salam kenal juga, Sakura-_san,_" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ah, entah kenapa melihat senyumnya, aku menjadi teringat serigala yang senantiasa datang setiap malam. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin malam segera datang, agar dapat melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang nomor tujuh, _sensei?_" Sekarang aku sedang belajar matematika dengan guru baru bernama Itachi dan setelah aku teliti lagi—dia terlihat amat masih muda.

"Caranya hampir sama dengan nomor lima, Sakura. Kau tinggal pindahkan ini ke sisi kanan dan selainnya sama. Coba kau kerjakan, setelah itu akan aku cek," ucap Itachi-_sensei _sambil melihat-lihat kamarku—ya, kami berada di kamar.

Setelah diterangkan seperti itu, aku berusaha mengerjakannya, kuhitung angka ini itu dan terus seperti itu hingga perkataan Itachi-_sensei _membuyarkan semua fokusku tentang soal nomor tujuh ini.

"A-apa, _sensei_?" tanyaku memastikan fungsi pendengaranku masih normal.

"Dari sini, indah ya? Melihat dari jendela sini—maksudku." Dia berdiri di ambang jendela menatap keluar. Persis yang kulakukan setiap malam.

"Oh—emm ya, aku memang sering—eh kadang-kadang maksudku melihat se—" Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri. "—se, sesuatu yang menarik—kurasa."

"Oh, apa?" Kelihatannya Itachi-_sensei _tertarik sekali dengan pembicaraan ini. Oh sial, bisa-bisa aku keceplosan kalau bicara terlalu banyak.

Cepat-cepat ku alihkan pembicaraanku dengannya. "Akh, _sensei, _bagaimana tadi mengerjakan nomor tujuh?"

Setelah itu dia tak lagi mengungkit-ungkit pembicaraan tentang apa-yang-kulihat-dari-balik-jendela lagi. Hingga dia pulang ke rumahnya jam tujuh malam. Hah—pelajaran yang menyenangkan juga menegangkan karena aku rasa dia selalu melihatku tadi. Aku merasakan gerak-gerik matanya melihatku sepanjang aku mengerjakan soal-soal. Dan aku mengabaikan gerak matanya yang terus mengikuti.

"Sakura, kenapa melamun?" Aku mengerjap-erjapkan mataku dan melihat Ayah juga Ibu sedang menatapku selidik.

"Oh—itu, tidak ada. Maksudku aku baik saja kok." Ukh! Kenapa hari ini aku sering gagap sih?

"Paling dia masih membayangkan guru lesnya yang tampan, 'Kashi." Ibuku tertawa kecil yang menurutku seperti mengejekku. Oke, Ibu memang sudah berubah tapi perubahannya membuatku sering diledek. Pasti Ibu memilih dengan semangat '45 Uchiha Itachi sebagai guruku.

"Ibu _nemu _orang itu dimana sih?" tanyaku ketus—eh Ibu dan Ayah malah tertawa. Dan aku makin sebal. "Ukh, nyebelin."

"Maaf, sayang." Ibu berdeham untuk menyamarkan tawanya.

"Ya, aku maafkan."

"Anak Ayah, kalau ngambek jelek lho." Ayah mengacak rambut merah mudaku.

"Jangan! Rambutku rusak, nanti!" kataku nyaris berteriak sambil menghindari tangan Ayah.

.

.

.

.

Dan yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba. MALAM. Iya, malam. Mungkin bagi kalian malam itu biasa tapi bagiku malam adalah bagian dari hari yang paling dan sangat aku nanti. Karena—yah kalian tahu kenapa.

Setelah aku kunci kamar, bergegas aku menarik tirai dan menggeser jendela dan kalian tebak! Dia sudah berada di sana, duduk di bawah pohon dan matanya mengarah ke diriku.

"Oh, hai Tuan Serigala." Aku bersuara. _Well, _mungkin bagi manusia biasa tidak terdengar tapi menurutku, serigala itu mendengar yang ku katakan—aku yakin itu. "Kemarin aku bermimpi aneh. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menggendongku dan aku merasa kau yang menggendongnya. Tapi bagaimana? Ya itu pertanyaannya." Aku berhenti dan menopang daguku. "Hmm sebenarnya kadang-kadang aku merasa kau bukan serigala biasa—oh yeah aku sering merasakannya. Kau itu bukan serigala seperti pada umumnya kan? Oh ya, dulu aku dengar temanku bercerita sesuatu tentang—" Aku berhenti sejenak dan menatap mata merahnya. "—_werewolf._"

Perasaanku saja atau memang bulu Tuan Serigala seperti menegang, oh itu pasti halusinasiku di malam hari. "Dan aku merasa," ucapku melanjutkan. "Kau juga _werewolf._" Sekarang aku tidak berhalusinasi, aku yakin dia menegakkan tubuhnya—menatapku langsung ke sepasang mata hijauku. "Dan anehnya aku tidak merasa takut. Aku malah menantikan bisa melihatmu. Oh ya, apa kau juga bisa bicara?"

Tuan Serigala tampak menunduk dan tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari ke hutan. "Hei, Tuan! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi itu meskipun misterius tapi orang yang menyenangkan—itu yang ku rasakan setelah hari keduaku belajar dengannya. Mungkin itu karena factor umur juga, umurnya baru 23 tahun. Yah, muda dan tampan.

"Aa—Itachi-_san,_" Aku tidak memangilnya _sensei _lagi karena dia merasa terlihat tua dipanggil _sensei._

"Apa, Sakura?"

"Rumah Anda dimana? Aa—aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa hanya saja aku cuma ingin tahu."

"Yah itu wajar, apa aku terlihat semesterius itu, hm?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat Anda menaiki mobil kesini tapi aku juga merasa Anda bukan orang Konoha."

"Yah, aku memang bukan orang Konoha, aku hanya orang dari bagian Konoha," jawabnya.

"Eh? Maksud Anda?"

"Aku tinggal di hutan."

"EEH? HUTAN?!"

Dan dia mengangguk. Oh orang macam apa yang tinggal di hutan dan kenapa Uchiha Itachi tidak terlihat seperti Tarzan atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan hutan.

"Anda pasti berbohong, mana ada sih—"

"Oh, aku tak berbohong, Sakura. Aku memang tinggal di hutan tapi tentu rumahku tak berada di atas pohon," Ia tertawa dan aku merasa malu karena itulah yang ku bayangkan. "Kapan-kapan akan ku ajak kau ke rumahku. Hitung-hitung sebagai pembelajaran di luar ruangan."

"Oh benarkah? Aku pasti menantikannya. Karena aku sudah sangat bosan terkurung di rumah terus."

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Ngomong-ngomong akan ku perkenalkan juga kau dengan orang-tuaku dan adikku—tentunya," ucap Itachi-_san _sambil tersenyum yang tak bisa ku artikan. Oh terserahlah yang penting aku bisa keluar rumah. Itu yang paling penting.

=TBC=

* * *

_Gomen! _Tuan Serigala masih belum kelihatan. Ya tapi Aoi rasa misterinya sudah agak kelihatan kan? (Lirik Ch. 4) Nah kalian pasti sudah nebak siapa Tuan Serigala, dan kira-kira reaksi Sakura gimana ya kalau gurunya—eum ya gitu deh.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertanyaan tapi saya hanya mau meluruskan, disini Ibunya Saku mungkin bisa OC mungkin juga tidak, soalnya aku disini lebih menekankan ke Family, kalau Ibunya Saku nikah sama Kakashi juga ya, saya mungkin nggak akan bikin interaksi romance antara Ibu Saku dan Kaka. Selesai =D

Baiklah, _mind to review?_

Dan tentu terimakasih yang bersedia REVIEW (apakah ada sider yang belum review?), FOLLOW and FAV.

Thank to : **Nohara Rin **;** Tohko Ohmiya **;** hanazono yuri **and** Luca Marvell**

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

.

.

_Sign,_

Aoi


End file.
